


azure

by PureEdge (reddysteddy)



Category: Doll Eye
Genre: Blood Drinking, Cutting, Gen, Self-Harm, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddysteddy/pseuds/PureEdge
Summary: pastery loved it. she loved it much more than she knew she should.
Kudos: 3





	azure

a few nights after her first cutting she had returned to her room with a letter opener tucked in her pocket. she had swiped it from the living room table with a pounding heart and skin crawling with goosebumps. it had sat on her bathroom counter for many days, her consciousness too ridden with guilt to use the object. it was not until a particularly empty feeling day that she had finally gathered the will to use it.

pastery stared at her reflection in the blade for several minutes as if expecting it to talk back to her. the surface was too coarse to make out a clear image. only the blurry outline of white against black showed an indication of a body in front of it. she slowly lowered it under her neck. the handle felt hot against her fingers; she had already been holding it a long time. 

the point of the blade rested just under her collar bone. she lightly traced it over her sternum, not enough to break the skin but enough to send sparks down her spine. experimentally she slid the knife over the bones branching out from it on either side of her chest. a smile reflexively tugged at her lips at the sensation. 

her entire body was thrumming as she lowered the blade to her stomach. the young woman pressed the tip just above her naval and dragged it to her chest. her back arched with electricity as a thin trail of red appeared where it traveled. tiny droplets slid down her skin and on to her pelvis. 

pastery carefully wiped the blood on to her finger tips. the fluid glinted in the dim moonlight just as maddeningly as the sewing needle had the first time she had harmed herself. impulsively she brought her fingers to her mouth licked her hand clean. she did not know what she expected, but some how the taste of iron surprised her. an odd sweetness mingled across her taste buds as she swallowed her own essence. 

her eyes returned to the mess she had made between her legs. the woman closed her thighs for a moment and spread them apart to see patches of red smeared on to each leg. it reminded her of a butterfly in a twisted way. 

she dipped the knife between each limb and drew arches on each side. she did not stop until every inch of thigh in her vision was covered in what looked like dozens of soundwaves. she let the letter opener fall to the mattress. the sheets would surely need washing, but that did not concern her. she ran her hands over her body, painting herself in her fluids. 

it was not often that pastery liked her body. tonight she loved it. she felt she might be gorgeous. she _was_ gorgeous. and if she had the freedom to she would prove it to anyone who laid eyes on her. she would wear clothes to draw attention to the art she made, would flaunt her cuts to anyone who cared to look, would carve anything people wanted into her flesh. it was her own creation, and everyone should get to experience her at some point, after all she was a gift to the world. 

she knew she would not love herself in this way in the morning. but for now the high of being able to create left her drunk, and she would savor it for as long as it lasted. 

\---

eventually her thighs healed. then pastery cut her hands. when those returned to normal she cut her shins. then her stomach again. then her feet so she could feel her creation every time she walked. 

she did not know when, but eventually she stopped waiting to heal before cutting herself again. some times she did not bother with any sort of design or pattern and only hacked at her flesh until her needs had been sated. 

it was an odd way to express herself. she could never bring herself to deny that. but it had made her body into something other than her father's. it had turned the body of her parents' into her own, and she intended to keep it that way, even if it meant destroying it in the process.

**Author's Note:**

> decided to just bite the bullet and post something for a fandom that i know most of y'all didn't follow me for. i'll probably lose a couple subscribers for this, but i don't care about stats like that. or at least i need to learn not to.


End file.
